supernatural_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Shush Demons
'''Shush Demons '''is the 2nd episode of Season 1. It was published on July 11, 2019. Summary Isaac has been reading John Winchester's journal and becomes obsessed with hunting. He wants to hunt and after Lizzie agrees, they set out towards Mankato, Kansas for a werewolf case. Plot A day after Sarah's death, the twins return to school. Isaac confesses that he read John Winchester's diary and wants to continue the Winchester legacy by hunting. Lizzie doesn't get the chance to decline or agree as she is cut off by Cece. During Biology does the teacher keep asking them about their plans for the future. This reveals that while Lizzie wants to keep on ice skating, Isaac wants to take on the family business. During other classes, Lizzie keeps having flashbacks of her dream and completely zones out nearly burning her hand during chemistry. She decides to agree to Isaac's dedication in carrying on the Winchester family flame. For the last three months, somebody has been killing people and ripping out hearts that indicates a werewolf case. After lying to Dean about where they are going, they leave for Mankato, Kansas. They decide to talk to the sheriff first. They pretend to be high school students writing a blog about the murders. The Sheriff reveals that the victims had no connection what so ever. They question the daughter of one the victims and find out that her mother would have never left the stove on like she did before her death. The twins are trying to find a reason for the werewolf to kill all those people on the full moon. Or if it's just running on pure instinct. They meet Debbie who reveals that one of the victims, Sharon, had like the same friend like her. Apparently, Alicia was the one who found Sharon's body as has fallen into depression because of that. The two Winchester siblings decide to search the woods at night in hopes of killing the werewolf even if they die while they are at it. Bobby shares his dream of wanting to punch a werewolf. Lizzie is of course, not that accepting of that idea. They set out to search the woods and find a cabin filled with evidence of the murders being planned. The room is covered in newspaper articles of the three victims and their pictures. The Sheriff shows up unexpectedly and gets accused of being the murderer by Isaac. She denies and explains that she knew that they were Winchesters Characters Main Cast * Crystal Reed as Elizabeth Winchester * Dylan O'Brien as Isaac Winchester Recurring Cast Guest stars * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester * Misha Collins as Castiel Co-Stars * Shay Mitchell as Clarice "CECE" Johnson * Lily Rabe as Debbie Grogan * Zoe Saldana as Sheriff Kala Dawson * Emma Rigby as Alicia Huston * Emily Skinner as Sharon Horton * Jon Hamm as Richard Huston * Grant Gustin as Andy Robinson * Helen Mirren as Margie McDaniels * Hilary Swank as Jenna McDaniels * Ben McKenzie as Shawn Meyers Featured Supernatural Beings * Ancient Prophets (Elizabeth Winchester) * Werewolf * Crossroad demon (Only mentioned) Trivia * Antagonist: Werewolf * This is the first time Andy Robinson shows up on the screen Featured Music * Fitz and the Tantrums - Handclap * Aqua - Barbie girl *Zayde Wolf - Hustler *Grandson - Blood // Water *Demi Lovato - Confident Cultural References Isaac: "It's alive!" * "It's alive!" is a famous quote from the 1931 movie Frankenstein, when Doctor Frankenstein calls this out after his monster wakes up. ___________________________________________________ Lizzie: "Floor it, Thing 2!" Bobby: "You got it, Thing 1." * Thing 1 and 2 are twin brothers from the book Cat in the Hat by Dr. Seuss. ___________________________________________________ Lizzie: "Rusty Cohle and Marta Hart." * Is a reference to the tv show True Detective with the main duo Rusty Cohle and Marty Hart. ___________________________________________________ Isaac: "A story of insanity. Or better said the motive of our wolf-man." * Wolf-man is a movie by George Waggner from 1941. ___________________________________________________ Isaac: "And as for Sharon... She should be burnt at the stake like the sinner she is." * During the Salem Witch trials, women who were believed to be witches were burned at the stake for their sins of witchcraft. Quotes Isaac: "Dad promised right? We will be fine. They will protect us." Lizzie: "No one can really protect anyone." ___________________________________________________ "The school doesn't test your intelligence, it tests your memory." Isaac: "It tests my patience." Cece: "It tests my ability to keep calm and not slap a bitch." Lizzie: "It tests my ability to hold my pee." ___________________________________________________ Dean: "Sometimes I question where that sarcasm comes from." Lizzie: "Good genetics." ___________________________________________________ Miss McDaniel: "Thank you. I must say... I was surprised at your age. You seem so young." Lizzie: "My partner skipped a lot of grades because of his high intellect. I simply suffer under the constant baby face." ___________________________________________________ Lizzie and Isaac: "Yes. We solemnly swear to hunt evil and save the innocent." Category:Episodes Category:Season 1